In certain types of mining operations, machine operators are protected against rock and roof falls by a canopy over the operator's station. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,026, the operator's station is located in a shallow, box-like platform pivoted at one end to a roof bolting machine alongside a boom, on the end of which boom is a chuck for driving a drill steel or wrench. The platform can either be "hiked up" for when the roof bolting machine is to be moved for a substantial distance, or let down to float or slide along the ground. Over the platform is a canopy supported by hydraulic jacks at the outer end of the platform so that it may be either swung up and down with the platform, or independently of the platform so that it can be jammed up against the mine roof while the platform rests on the ground.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,257, the platform and canopy are comparable to those in childress 4,022,026, except in that the canopy is supported on the platform by hydraulic jacks at its inner as well as its outer end, and the canopy has a rigid extension on one side which overlies the outer end of the drill chuck boom, and a hole through the canopy accommodates the drill steel or wrench, and a hydraulic jack prop depends from the outer end of the canopy. While that improvement provides great protection for the operator, it lacks the versatility of the subject invention.